Crazy Dance
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: They exist to drive each other insane. Rated T to be safe, one shot


_Wrote this ages ago for my Teaser Thursday category on my FB page and website. Makes a cute one shot so I thought I'd post. Enjoy!_

* * *

I smiled briefly at my 'date' of the night as we walked back towards my apartment. I had been really looking forward to this date, desperately hoping to get my mind off a certain someone. Certain someone being my best friend/ flat mate's brother and across the hall neighbor. The guy was too good looking for his own good and he knew it. Hell he flaunted it.

' _Hell those washboard abs made me shake with anticipation…'_

"So I had a great time tonight." Ben spoke up and I snapped back to the present.

"Uh yeah, so did I. It's been fun." I tried for upbeat but miserably failed. The date had been a complete disaster almost from the word go. We had dined in this cosy little diner not far from my apartment, it seriously did the _best_ burgers. Up until that point of the night it had been fairly smooth sailing, only one small hiccup with him being five minutes late but what the hell. It's not like the diner was easy to find… kinda. So maybe that should have given me a clear indication about how the rest of the night was going to play out but I had an open mind. At the time.

We'd been seated for only a few minutes, ordered and had just started talking about the small, non-important things in our lives when low and behold the diner door opened. I hadn't really been paying attention at the time, more concerned with the fact my 'date' was trying to start a game of footsies under the table. When I did look up a short time later though my eyes met his immediately. The god himself and his bimbo of the night had arrived. She was just like all the rest- fake tanned, stick thin, fake boobs and platinum blonde hair to match.

Ignoring them should have been easy but the bastard had deliberately sat in the next booth over, sitting right opposite me so we could see each other. Our dates had no idea we had spent the whole night alternating between glares and fuck-me-now stares. Needless to say my 'date' had gone downhill quickly from there.

"Letty?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry, what were you saying?" I asked snapping out of my thought yet again.

"I said we should do this again sometime. Like next Friday? I'm free, maybe we could go see a movie or take a walk down to the pier and watch the sunset from the beach?" I blinked and the blinked again. Was he serious?

"Oh um… I'm not actually sure what my schedules like next week. Ah, can I get back to you?" I asked politely.

"Of course, you have my number."

"Great. Well this is me, thank for walking me home the whole two blocks." I smiled tensely as I rocked back on my heels.

"Oh it was no trouble. Can I walk you up?"

"Uhhh-"

"Baby, where are we going?" A high pitch voice caught both our attentions as we looked up. I scowled annoyed as sex-on-legs and fake-tits walked towards us. He sent me a wicked smile before he walked past us and into the apartment building. Oh hell no, he was bringing her home? These walls were paper thin and only drowned out so much noise.

"Um you know what Ben, sure. I'd love that." I smiled. Well Toretto, two could play at this game.

"Great, I'll get the door for you."

"Thanks." I smiled as I passed Ben, my eyes still firmly on Dom who was waiting at the elevator.

"Going up?" Blondie asked too sweetly as we joined them.

"Sure are." I purred back just as fake. The silence was tense and completely stifling.

'Well isn't this going to be a fun elevator ride.' I thought snidely to myself as the bell pinged and we stepped inside. I let Toretto push the button, choosing instead to keep my eyes dead in front of me.

"What floor?" Dominic asked Ben fake politely making me grit my teeth and bare it.

"Let what floor."

"Level four." I spoke up, shooting Dom daggers out of the corner of my eye.

The whole elevator ride was silent you would've been able to hear a pin drop but I wasn't blind. I could see out of the corner of my eye the way she was stroking the front of his jeans. I managed to hold in my eye roll and keep staring straight ahead but I knew he had seen me look. The bastard was enjoying this.

I let out a quick breath when the doorbell pinged yet again and I didn't stop to think before charging out of the elevator, dragging Ben along with me. I slowed as we reached my door and I turned back to Ben with a small smile.

"Right well this is me. Thank you for the lovely night." I forced myself to sound genuine but it was hard with all the giggling going on across the hall.

"No problem, you'll let me know about Friday?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course. I'll let you know by Wednesday."

"Mmmm naughty boy." Blondie giggled again and I flicked my eyes up to across the hall. Big mistake. Dom had his tongue in the girl's mouth but his eyes were completely on me. Anger and jealousy flared within my chest and I found myself taking a step closer to Ben.

"Well goodnight then." I spoke before planting my lips on his. Completely unprepared for the kiss he let out a squeak but quickly joined in. I let my eyes flutter open, taking Dom in with interest as he watched me, no doubt calculating his next move. Our little dance around each other had become an interesting game. One neither of us was willing to back down from.

I kissed Ben deeper and harder, even sliding my tongue past his lips to play with his as Dom and I battled it out over who was going to call it quits first. The game was quickly escalating and I wasn't sure how much I could take of Ben's horrible kissing before I gave in. I had lead the poor guy on enough for one night.

Just when I was about to call it a night and count my losses Dom pulled away from the Blonde and pushed her away. His eyes locked on mine and narrowed but his desire was crystal clear. He wanted me. Hell, I wanted him.

"Okay, um thanks for the night but I just remembered I have something I need to _do_."

"Are you serious?" The blonde squealed.

"Yeah so um, I'll call you." Dom muttered as I watched him back into his room and slam the door shut.

Breaking away quickly from Ben as I watched Barbie storm away I breathed out shakily.

"Well, thank for the night. Um… see you around." I spoke in a rush before opening my door and slamming it behind me as well.

Letty-1, Dom-0

"You and my brother did that thing again didn't you?" Mia asked without looking up from her text book.

"What? What thing?" I dodged as I headed straight to the kitchen. I needed a drink. A strong one.

"That 'thing' you guys have been doing for the past month. You each crash each other's dates and get each other so wound up you end up eye fucking each other." She spoke seriously as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean." I waved aside.

"Oh yes you do but whatever, if you're both still in denial that's fine. I'll just keep sitting here date after date waiting for the exact moment I can shout 'I told you so'."  
"Pft, whatever Mia. I'm going to bed." I dismissed as I all but run from the laughing girl. I needed a shower, a really damn cold one or I needed to get myself off. Or both. Yeah that sounded like a good plan to me, but I desperately needed to brush my teeth and wash my mouth out. Ben was a horrible kisser.

Now Dom…mmm. Toretto I was sure was a different story…


End file.
